callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
USP .45
The Heckler & Koch 'USP .45 '("Universale Selbstladepistole" or "Universal Self-Loading Pistol") is the .45 ACP version of the USP. The weapon is featured as a sidearm in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as well as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer It is the only pistol available with a silencer. The unsuppressed version appears in F.N.G, Crew Expendable, and Charlie Don't Surf. The suppressed version appears in All Ghillied Up, One Shot, One Kill, Ultimatum, All In, No Fighting In The War Room, and Mile High Club. Multiplayer The USP .45 is frequently used in multiplayer because of its range and fairly high magazine capacity. It has 5 more rounds than the M1911 (in single player, 4 more than in multiplayer) as well as slightly greater range, but it has slightly greater recoil. Due to its range, it is the second most powerful pistol behind the Desert Eagle. Its one major flaw, however, is its hip fire accuracy being much lower than the other pistols while moving. While stationary however, the USP .45 has similar accuracy to the M1911. Attachments *Silencer Image:usp_4.png|USP .45 Image:uspiron_4.png|Ironsights Image:uspsil_4.png|Silenced Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer In Singleplayer, the USP .45 is always found with the Tactical Knife attachment, although it never identifies it in the weapon pickup text. The only true variation of the USP .45 found in Singleplayer is one with a suppressor. In the campaign, no matter where you get a USP from it will always have 72 rounds with it. While breaching a door, any USP .45 the player has in inventory will gain full ammunition (as well as the full magazine) with a maximum of 120 rounds. Multiplayer The USP .45 largely retains its low hipfire accuracy while maintaining longer range than the M9 . FMJ does not work well with the USP .45 due to its low starting penetration and semi-automatic firing. However, other attachments are just as useful as they would be on other weapons. In Hardcore mode, with Stopping Power, the M9 and the USP .45 can be a one-shot kill sidearm at any distance. Although, while in close range to close-medium range, USP .45 will still maintain a one-shot kill, even without the Stopping Power Perk. Weapon Attachments *FMJ *Silencer *Akimbo *Tactical Knife *Extended Magazines File:Usp.jpg|The USP.45 File:USP_.45_Iron_6.jpg|Iron sight File:USP_.45_tactical_knife_6.jpg|Tactical knife Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The USP.45 appears in Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the two side arms available in-game; the other being the M9. Unlike on the consoles the USP.45 has a 15 round magazine, as opposed to 12 rounds. It's recoil also settles much faster, resulting in more accurate shots. In single player it is also incapable of a one-shot kill at close range, but can kill in 2-3 shots at any range. Aside from this the USP.45 is mostly the same as the console versions. However, the weapon's benefits are short-lived, since the USP is only available to use once in single player in "Needle in a Haystack". In multiplayer the USP is the default side arm for the Coalition faction, making it much more useful due to the extended appearance. However, its power is decreased, taking 3-4 shots to kill, depending on range. Fortunately, it can still kill in one shot to the head, something most pistols aren't capable of in multiplyer. On top of this, the USP had terrible hipfire accuracy when moving, being almost as inaccurate as a LMG from the hip. But when stationary, it has near perfect hipfire accuracy (perfect when crouching). File:USP45_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The USP viewed from third-person File:USP.45_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The USP .45 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized File:USP45_Sights_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The USP's iron sights Video thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:German Weapons